Jedi's plight the story of Tenebet Atari
by bassguitarnictation
Summary: when an extremely force sensitive child is found abandoned by a knight of the jedi order what will happen to it? this is the story of that child. of Tenebet Atari T just in case


A ship flew through the atmosphere. The pilot, a human in brown robes, was looking around. Suddenly their ship seemed to malfunction and plummet towards the planets surface. The polit was panicking, reaching out with the force, trying to stop the freefall, when suddenly, the ship levelled out mere feet from the ground and stopped. The pilot jumped out to check on their systems, and found themselves floating in midair. They looked down, once again shocked, only to see a baby with one arm raised upwards, and the other being stuffed into its mouth.

"The force is strong in you, child." The pilot said. "I am knight Olar, and you…" the knight used the force to place himself next to the child and picked him up. "You are very special for the force to take such and interest." He saw a cut on the childs forehead and scooped up some of the blood, placing it into his ship and waiting. The screen showed some readings and the pilot looked further shocked, looking between the baby and the readings. "23000…" the pilot shook his head. He quickly checked his ship before jumping in with the child safely behind him, before leaving the atmosphere and entering Hyperspace.

It was 4 weeks later and the knight was stood in front of a group of 12 people sat in a circle. "Knight Olar, what brings you?"

"Master Jedi, while looking over Abdal the force took my ship to this child. They were laying in the sand. When I jumped out of my ship to check on the systems the child held me up with the force, so I did a midi test…" they hesitated.

"Go on…"

"he has 23047." The masters gasped and stared in awe at the child.

"He is destined for great things. He need a master." The lead man said. "Who will take him?"

"I believe, I will." One of the masters said, a master Holar.

"Are you sure about this? You haven't taken an apprentice in decades…"

"I am positive that I am meant to look after this child. His presence sings to me in the force. I will respectfully step down from the council until my new padawan is trained." The master said, bowing respectfully.

"Very well, master Holar. The child is yours. Good luck." They told him, and he nodded in respect, before taking the child from the knight and leaving.

It was 10 years later and the 11 year old was currently sparring with other padawans. "I don't know why you were picked, Tenebet. You don't deserve a master like Holar!" one of them taunted, sweating and breathing heavily. The 11 year old smiled and raised his weapon. He wasn't sweating or panting. In fact, if it wasn't for his opponents you would think he had only just walked in.

"Taunt me all you like. It means little to me." Tenebet said, swinging at the enemy. He knocked the blade out the boys hands and held it to his neck. "Concede?" the boy glared but nodded, and he lowered his weapon. "You are improving. 5 minutes this time."

"Do not patronise me!" the boy spat, walking off. Tenebet sighed and was challenged to another sparring match. After that he was free and started practicing his styles. He was developing his own. It was a combination of many planets, from mandalorian, to isakian, to Naboo martial arts, to Tribar body art, to the jedi forms, and finally to a sith form for the dual light-saber fighting style. There was apparently hardly anyone who made their own forms, including the masters. They all seemed to rely on the pre-made Jedi forms, considering them tried and tested methods.

As he went through his forms, mainly concentrating on his most defensive, his master watched. The boy had his saber close to his body, allowing him great manoeuvrability to block blaster shots and blows. He would occasionally slip in an attack of his own. There was also a large amount of aerial manoeuvres such as back-flips. It was coming along very nicely and nearly completed. As the padawan came to the end of his exercise the master started applauding. "Very well done, my Padawan. But I hope you haven't spent all day practicing weapons."

"No, master. I have only been practicing for an hour. I was planning on heading down to the archives now and doing some research." Tenebet replied, bowing.

"Good. A smart Jedi is a powerful Jedi." He said. "You may go to the archives." The boy bowed and ran off. the master chuckled at his enthusiasm. The padawan had read about ¾ of the archives already. He even seemed to understand it all. He had long since given up trying to understand it.

In the library the boy was just sitting down with a datapad about different weapons of the Jedi when 2 girls came over. They sat next to him and smiled brightly.

"Hello Tenebet." They greeted.

"Hey Bastila, Sorya." He replied. Bastila was a rather cute girl of about 9, with brown hair down her back and a thin layer of muscle. Sorya was a blue girl with thick vine like tentacles for hair. She was also cute, with a small, slightly upturned nose and a figure you could tell would someday put the models on Coruscant to shame. She was 10.

"Whatcha doin?" they asked.

"I'm doing some research for lightsabers. I completed the defensive form today, and given another day I think I could complete my neutral and offensive forms."

"Don't you need to know all of the jedi forms to have a saber?"

"Master Holar taught me the last of them last year, remember? I have incorporated them in." they both blushed, Bastila going red and Sorya a darker blue.

"Oh. Well, is it alright if we sit here while you research?"

"You know I never mind you girls joining me." The smiled and kissed my cheeks, heading off to get some data pads of their own, although I suspect they were more for homework than simple research. I had my personal datapad next to me, and was taking notes. I liked the idea of the dual sided saber, but thought it was slightly restrictive… If only there was a way to… I got and idea and quickly jotted down some notes. That might work… but what if someone was to hit at that point? Well, there wasn't anything I could do about that, as the lightsaber would break anyway if the hilt was hit…

What was the rule on more than 1 saber? Was there one? I don't think so, since some of the masters use 2, and the saber-staff is basically 2 in one… what about more than 2 in varying styles, though? I jotted some more ideas down. Maybe if I shortened the handle… but I'd only have room for one crystal… okay, I lengthen it slightly… that seems like it would do. Maybe 30 centimeters long… with 2 powersources the blades could reach almost 179cm from tip to tip… Yes, that would work well for a backup… and then 2 normal ones… and then the hybrid… Perfect. I jumped up, not realising I had been doing this for over 2 hours, and scaring the girls.

"Sorry girls, I need to go ask master Holar something." I told them as they looked at me shocked. I kissed each of their cheeks and ran off. the head of the archives called for me to slow down as I ran past, but I just grinned back and waved, shooting her a wink. She mock scowled and shook her fist before I was out of sight. I sprinted to my masters quarters and paused to collect myself.

"You shouldn't run through the temple." My master said as I entered, his back to me.

"How…"

"I am a jedi, and you are a beacon in the force." He told me. "Learn to mask it, but never be ashamed of it. It is a great gift." I nodded. "What are you excited about?"

"I was wondering if there was a rule about having more than one lightsaber? Like having backups?"

"A good jedi shouldn't need backups."

"I know, but what if your main saber is destroyed somehow?"

"Well, there is no rule, but at the expense… why?"

"No reason. I am going to go work on my styles again, master." I told him, bowing and heading back to the sparring room. I went back to an empty space and tried the defencive stance with a staff, then 2 normal sabers, than a single saber. They all fit perfectly. I then started on the neutral stance. The sabers were held slightly further out, and a combination of speed and strength. It wasn't quite as fast as the defensive form, and not quite as strong as the offensive form, but a good middleground. I was almost complete when I had to head back to my rooms for dinner and sleep.

I spent the entirety of the next day completing my forms, and by mid afternoon I excitedly told my master I had done it. He smiled and led me to the sparring room, grabbing his saber and lowering the power settings. I grabbed 2 practice sabers, holding one in each hand and faced him. He raised an eyebrow at my choice, but simply bowed. I returned the favour and he attacked. I slipped into my defensive stand and blocked all his attacks. The more I blocked the more he smiled. He swung low and I flipped into the air while rotating sideways as well as vertically. I had one saber out to my side and one above my head as I flipped so fast it looked like I was in a glowing orb for a second. The other padawans stopped and watched in awe.

I slipped into the neutral stance and started my own attack with quick strikes. I occasionally kicked out with a foot and managed to hit a couple of times like that. I blew him away from me with the force and sent a wave of energy at him. He dodged it and I attacked again. I swung one blade high, knowing he would dodge to the left from the tensing in his right leg, and swung the other blade in that direction. He rolled just as I planned and I held my practice saber to his neck steadily. He shut off his blade and put it away as I removed my own from its position. He smiled at me.

"Your forms are impeccable padawan. I was very impressed with that flip, earlier."

"It's so fun to do as well. It distracts the enemy and when you come out your in a good position to start an attack." I gushed. He chuckled.

"Come, I shall teach you how to produce a saber." He told me. I beamed as he led me back to the apartment.

He instructed me on the intricacies of saber production for the next month. I was very bored, since I had already read about it all from the archives. Finally, he felt I knew enough and took me to get supplies. I picked up a large amount and picked up 5 of dark green colour crystals and 5 dark blue colour crystals, along with enough material to produce 4 light-staffs. I convinced my master I knew exactly what I was doing, and there was more than enough left for centuries of Jedi, so he accepted it and led me back to my rooms.

As soon as I was in my room I started crafting the metal using a plasma torch. It was kind of like a mini saber used for engineering. I cut the metal into rectangles in my room before taking it to a furnace on the bottom floor. I heated the strips and used the force to shape them around the mechanism. My first were 2 curved hilts that connected at the base to form an S shape in the centre. When connected they acted like a light staff. Both the blades were a dark forest green. It had taken me a week of non stop work to make it. I went to the training room and tried it out, connecting and disconnecting them mid fight and finding it extremely comfortable and natural to use.

Originally I was going to produce 2 spare light staffs and 2 normal sabers, but I decided to just make a number of the same saber so it would be easy to interchange them. I returned on of the blue colour crystals and made 4 of the blades blue and another 4 green. I tried them all out in spars, sometimes even connecting 2 of the weapons and using what was essentially 2 light staffs at once.

When I was completed I showed my master and he looked shocked, yet proud. "They are beautiful sabers, my apprentice. Well done." He told me. "Now how about we go try them out?" he asked. I had only showed him the 2 detached ones. We went to the duelling platforms were the knights and masters trained. Bastila and Sorya were there with their masters looking bored until I entered. They both ran up and hugged me, with a number of masters frowning at them. They kissed me on the cheek and I returned the favour with a blush. My master tugged on my braid and I grinned as I followed him to a platform.

All the other fights stopped as the knights and masters turned to see who they considered the best swordsman in the order fight his prodigy apprentice. We bowed and I fell into my stance, with one saber in each hand. My master smirked at me and attacked, much like last time. I blocked all his attacks for 10 minutes straight and managed to knock him back. "Not bad, padawan." He called to me. I smirked and connected my sabers together, shocking some of the spectators and pulled out another 2, already connected, and activating them. My master frowned. "Do not be stupid padawan. No one has ever used 2 staffs at once." I grinned and shot forewards attacking.

I was extremely happy to see that my master was struggling greatly to block my attacks. Finally I managed to land a blow to his chest and stomach with the tip of 2 of my blades. They were on the lowest power setting, so would only really feel like he was winded. "Until now, master." I told him, turning off the sabers and bowing. His eyes were wide open, as were those of everyone else apart from the girls who were jumping up and down, applauding.

I was soon swamped by the Jedi as they congratulated me and asked me about my form and sabers. I grinned and tapped my nose until I caught my master frowning, at which point I rolled my eyes and answered more respectfully. Everyone kept telling me I would manage great things.

By my 14th year I was set to perform the trials, possibly becoming the youngest knight ever. Some of the masters were unsure, but many more vouched for my maturity and ability. I walked into the chamber and waited for the masters to arrive to test me. After a moment a number of people entered, holding Bastila and Sorya by the throats. Master Holar was then dragged in in cuffs. I looked at their captors and saw people in sith masks.

"Join us or they die." They stated simply, an amused grin on their faces. I scowled at them.

"If I join you they will die anyway, and I will lose all peace. No, I choose the other option."

"Then you shall die along with them." They said. Before they could activate their blades I flung out and arm. The 3 prisoners came towards me while all the sith were blown into the walls. I handed the 3 one of my spare sabers.

"We can do this guys. You know we can. I trust you." I told them, keeping my eyes firmly on the sith as they got up. One of them laughed.

"Foolish boy. You should trust no-one." They said, pointing behind me. I glance back and saw master Holar standing over the behaded corpses of the girls, smiling.

"Join us, my apprentice, and we shall rule the world. You could revive these two easily with the dark side." he told me. I summoned the 2 light sabers and connected them, along with the 2 I had already been holding. I looked down for a moment and looked up.

"I could, I know that." They smiled and stepped towards me. "But if I did I could never forgive myself." I finished, activating both weapons and getting into my defensive stance. I was in the fight of my life and I did everything within my power to fight off the enemy. I managed to knock out the sith, but I had some deep wounds on my body. Finally, I was too exhausted to go on, and master Holar walked up and rested his blade next to my neck.

"Last chance, padawan. It would be a shame to see such potential get wasted." I looked to the girls bodies and winced. Their severed heads were looking straight at me in shock. I steeled my features and looked directly into the cold dark eyes of my master.

"I would rather die."

"So be it." He replied, raising the weapon. I kept eye contact as he swung down, and just as it was about to connect with my neck, everyone disappeared. I was still there on my knees, but the girls bodies weren't there. I turned round as someone started clapping and raised my saber to find the council all sitting there with huge smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations, Knight Atari. You have passed the test with flying colours."

"But I didn't win… Bastila and sorya were killed and I was about to die…"

"The programme is designed to defeat you and tempt you to the dark side. Nothing you could do could have won. We were all surprised you managed to defeat the sith before succumbing to exhaustion, and you didn't give into the temptation." The head of the masters said. "Now, I believe it is time for your oath."

"Yes masters. I… I decided to go by the old oath of the order of the Jedi…" I told them hesitantly.

"We are the jedi order." One of the masters stated confused.

"That is exactly why I would like to swear by the old oath." I told them.

"Okay, knight Atari. Recite the old code and explain each line. We will decide whether to accept it." I nodded.

"There is emotion, yet there is peace. Emotion is part of being human. We feel pain, love, hope, anger. All emotions counterbalance each other. By accepting our emotions we are letting the flow into the force, allowing us to be much more balanced. Simply pretending there is no emotion is both arrogant and weakening." There was a bit of murmuring before the master nodded to continue. I cleared my throat. "There is ignorance, yet there is knowledge. Again, pretending we know everything simply because we can use the force is arrogant. Master Kruuk certainly did not know the difference between the order of the Jedi and the Jedi order." Again, a nod, more quickly this time.

"There is passion, yet there is serenity. Passion leads to love, and if we don't fight for love what do we fight for? By embracing love rather than ignoring it we only stand to improve our connection with the force, which in turns grants us peace." There was a bit of hesitation at this, but the master nodded again to continue. "There is death, yet there is the force. Death is a natural part of life. We are born, we do what we can in the time the force allows, and we all die. Nothing is forever, apart from the force. If we stay by the code we will be accepted into it, but to do so we must die and be reborn in it. Pretending there is no death is as bad as denying birth." They nodded and moved their heads together. They murmured for a bit and turned to me nodding.

"We accept your oath under the order of the Jedi and welcome you to the Jedi order, Knight Atari. Congratulations."

"Thank you masters." I said, bowing. I then knelt in front of Master Holar and he removed my padawan braid with his light saber. We looked into each others eyes and smiled. "Thank you, master."

"We are friends, Tenebet, if not even father and son. No longer must you call me master outside of this chamber."

"Thank you… Dad." I told him, hugging him tightly, and we both cried. I left the chamber and walked to the hanger. I decided I needed to think and working on my ship always seemed to help. I was building it from scratch, easily making advances in the schematics of all the systems. It would be one of the best ships in the galaxy. It contained 9 rooms. 2 bedrooms, a large holding cell, a kitchen, a toilet, a rec room, the control room, the engine room, and the repair bay, were a number of droids were kept. It was a bronze colour with cold and silver filigree which helped with the strength of the armour. It was a work of art.

As I worked I felt my 2 friends approaching in the force. "Bastila, Sorya!" I greeted before even sliding out from under a console in my ship. "It's good to see you!"

"You too, _knight _Atari." Bastila greeted, giggling. Sorya smiled sweetly too. I went and reached to hug them, but they squeeled and jumped away. "You're all greasy!" I grinned and used the force to nudge them towards me from behind them. The stumbled foreward and I hugged them tightly. They pushed away scowling and I grinned cheekily.

"Did you swear by the old code?" Sorya asked me after a moment. I nodded and they smiled brightly once more. "So that means you can…?"

"Yes, if I love someone I don't have to hide it any more." I told her. They smiled.

"That is wonderful! And now we know we can use the old code as well. Although you will have to show us battle meditation first." They told me. I laughed and told them to start trying now while I went back to work on my ship. They scowled, but pulled out their sabers. both had a basic single bladed saber in each hand with their own hilt designs. They started practicing while trying to enter a meditative trance while I started working. I could feel their frustration after a moment.

Not even getting out from underneath I called out to them. "Girls, you are both concentrating too hard. Just relax and go through your motions. You know them by now. Set your sabers to their lowest setting and just go through your forms and let your mind wander. Do not worry about the meditation part yet. Get your forms to be instinct." I cursed as a spark hit my hand. I was nearly done with my ship. It would take maybe 2 more hours. I felt them starting to relax more and more, and noticed the force starting to flow through both of them. I kept quiet not wanting to interrupt and just kept working on the systems for half an hour. Suddenly the force started flowing out of their bodies again and they squeeled as one.

"We did it! I cant believe we actually did it!"

"Well done." I told them, hugging them both again. "Now just keep doing it until you can start straight away." This destroyed their buzz and they pouted, but went back to it. Every time they stopped they started again, and the time it took to enter the trance was decreasing each time. I finished the final modifications to my ship and looked proudly at it, doing a systems check, before just sitting on the access ramp and watching the girls. As they entered their trance I decided to see just how deeply they were in it. I activated 2 of my own sabers and jumped in, attacking Bastila.

She reacted to my strikes very well, but I managed to sneak some in on occasion. I didn't enter my own battle meditation, as I wanted to gauge their reactions. After a short while I backed off Bastila and tried it on Sorya. She was slightly better than Bastila, but Bastila's main skill was politics and beast mastery, while Sorya's was fighting and force use. I was equally good at everything, seen as being the best in some fields. My saber and force skills were already legendary.

I quit my attack and they both left their meditative states. "I actually felt like I was fighting that time!" they both told me. I grinned cheekily and held up my saber between my thumb and pointer finger.

"That's because I tested you. You meditation is nice and deep, you just need to work on your actual saber skill." They pouted at me, but I led them away. "C'mon, I'll show you a few more tricks." That definitely cheered them up.

A week after being knighted I was sent on my first mission. I was to go and scout out the planet Kolanos. It was a known sith outpost, and the council was worried that they were in possession of a number of battleships. I was scared as I entered hyperspace for the week long journey to the planet, but I wanted to make the council proud.

When I arrived there was a huge satellite that looked like a building station nearing completion. I knew it would be done within a matter of days from a quick scan, and I didn't have time to warn the council. I tried out my newly developed cloaking device and flew to the station before firing 2 proton torpedoes and managing to destroy it. I cheered and started flying away, but the rear engines of my ship were hit just as I entered hyperspace. I fell out just outside of Tatooine. I still had half my sub-light engines, but my hyperdrive was down. I went down to the planet and landed outside the city before contacting the council.

"This is Jedi Knight Atari, with information for the council." I was quickly patched through.

"How is your mission going?" they asked.

"The sith had almost completed a shipyard in orbit around the planet. I managed to destroy it, but my hyperspace engines were damaged during my escape. I am just going to check the damage and thought to warn you about the 20 battleships on the planets surface."

"20?"

"Exactly. I managed to scan the planet before I destroyed the shipyard."

"You have done well, Knight Atari. Return to the academy when you have repaired your ship." I bowed as the call ended and went to check on my hyperspace engines. I scowled upon seeing they were completely fried. I realised I had to walk to the nearest city and somehow get a new engine until I could fix my own.

It was an hours jog to the city, through soft sand, making it quite tiring. I was glad I could use the force to energise me. As I got closer I felt more and more darkness in the force, and fingered my saber hilts nervously. I noticed the town was very quiet and slowed my pace. As soon as I entered a gat dropped and about 9 sith surrounded me.

"A lone Jedi in our midst…" they laughed. "Whatever shall we do with it?" they all activated their blades, and I mimicked the action, activating my own. They leapt at me, scowling and I managed to take one out right off the bat with a saber through their stomach. I defended myself, getting backed into the gate, for 20 minutes. I finally had the chance and attached the hilt and taking out another 2, switching to 2 force staffs. I attacked and seemed to gain some ground. The fight continued and I took out another 2 within a half hour. I was down to 6 opponents.

My communicator started beeping, but I couldn't answer it for obvious reasons. I slashed at another sith, removing their arms, and they were killed by their comrade. 5 to go. After another 10 minutes I got in a lucky shot as I used the force to throw one of my extra staffs away while still holding my 2 hitting another. The third span in fast circles going right around the group before returning. It was quite hard to do. They hit me with force lightning and after a moments pain I reciprocated. I had never done it before, but dark green lightning shot from my hands, killing another 2. 2 to go. They looked scared now and turned to run, but I threw my staffs at them and the tip of each of the blades went into their chests, stopping at the hilt. They fell foreward and I summoned the weapons back, clipping them to my belt.

I collected their masks and sabers to show to the Jedi council before continuing into the town. What I saw sickened me. All around were the dead bodies of men and children, and the sodomized forms of women. Some of the women were still alive, huddled in crying balls. They begged me to kill them, so I used the force to knock them out. I would seek a mental healer back at the temple.

I found a hyperspace engine in a local store and took it back to my ship, floating the unconscious women behind me. When I arrived I put them all into the 2 bedrooms and connected the engine before setting off back to coruscant.

When I arrived I was granted a heroes welcome for taking care of the sith. When I brought the women out a mind healer met me at the base of the ramp and took them all with her. I then headed and gave my report to the jedi council, handing them evidence of the sith I had fought.

"This is most definitely not a good sign." They muttered. "Well done, Knight Atari. Not many jedi could have survived the encounter, let alone won it. We will contact you when we need you." They said. I bowed and left, heading back to my room and falling into a fitful sleep.

A year later, things weren't going well. I had had the odd mission, but the sith had now declared all out war on the republic. All of my spare time was spent practicing my technique. I could now beat quite a few of the masters with a single lightsaber, and could beat all of them when I used 2 or more. All at once I needed both lightstaffs to win, and at the moment it was primarily a 50 50 thing. Sometimes I would win, sometimes they would. Either way, the spars always lasted over and hour. I was sent on a mission to command the republic fleet while fighting the sith.

I was in charge of 20 knights. Some of them weren't happy about being commanded by a 15 year old, but others relished having my experience with the sith. It seemed every time I was sent on a mission there was some sort of encounter. I managed to route the enemy ships and returned to base. My reputation grew larger and larger by the hour, rumours escalating me to Herculean status.

By my 18th birthday I was granted the rank of master, now being able to take on the entire council in under an hour with a 100% success rate. Granted, under an hour was 59 minutes, but still… I had led more battles than anyone else and everyone was demanding I be in their fleet and commanding their troops. Everyone knew my name, and everyone looked up to me. The sith knew me very well, simply calling me the Jedi's golden boy. I was always first into battle and last out if I could help it. I had killed over 200 sith and destroyed over 400 enemy ships while commanding the fleet.

The war lasted for more than a century. I was still fighting on my 135rd birthday. I had found it hard to go on ever since Sorya had died in battle 20 years after Bastila. We had been married, but due to the war we never had kids. I was facing the Dark lord Exar Kun. We stood on a planet surrounded by bodies of Jedi and Sith alike. There were maybe 30 Jedi left out of the thousands at the start. As for the sith… Kun was the last.

"Ah, the Jedi golden boy, Tenebet Atari… We meet again." He said, giving me a cross between a glare and an amused stare. I simply grinned at him.

"Exar Kun… how goes your little invasion?" I asked as if asking him about the weather. He held out his hand and flip flopped it.

"Oh, so so… you know how it is… you attack, your every effort gets thwarted…" he hissed and spat, intensifying his glare.

"Actually, no I don't." I told him casually. He roared and jumped at me, his saber blaring. I activated both my staffs, not wanting to take a chance. I had seen what he could do when he took out my wives and the old masters… "Give up, Kun. There is no one left." I hissed at him. There was a flurry of blows. We were both tired from a full days fighting.

"Never, Jedi!" he hissed back. I flipped over and swung but he blocked. My style had much developed since the one I made when I was 11. It was much faster in every stance and it was hard to tell the difference. I had long since learnt how to use the force to increase the attacks strength. We locked blades and I shot force lightning through my little finger, shocking him enough that he disengaged. We circled each other and I knew what I had to do. I concentrated on my power, causing my hand to glow. It was almost unnoticeable. "Still think you can win?" he asked. I stopped powering it, knowing it would take a few seconds to activate.

"No. I'm expecting to draw." I told him.

"What?!" he noticed my hand. "You idiot! You'll kill us both!"

"I know." I told him with a grin. Just after I said that the thought bomb exploded, destroying the entire planet.

I opened my eyes, shocked that I was able to do so. In front of me were Bastilla and Sorya. They both hugged me and we kissed. We looked to be back in the bodies of when I was 25. when I asked them to marry me. "Loves?"

"Hello, Teneb." They greeted. "You were fantastic. You saved the galaxy." They told me.

"I thought… i…"

"You thought it would destroy your soul." A voice came out from everywhere. It was weak, yet powerful, soft, yet harsh, comforting, yet scary…

"Who?"

"I am what you call the force. I was the one who prevented you from falling." The voice boomed. I held tighter onto my wives.

"Thank you." I whispered emotionally.

"I would not thank me yet, Tenebet Atari."

"Why? What is…?"

"Love… there was a reason to save you." Sorya told me.

"You mean other than us being together once more?" I asked. They grinned their beautiful grins at me and nodded.

"Jedi Atari, while you defeated Kun, a new enemy has risen in the galaxy. The jedi order is not powerful enough as it is, and the galaxy needs you." The 'force' told me.

"What do you mean?!" I called out.

"When you died, there were only padawans. They were not fully learnt, and therefore could not fully teach. Darth Revan has risen from the ranks of the Jedi and obtained the knowledge of the original sith."

"But, I killed all the sith!"

"No, you killed their puppets. The real sith are held in the outer rim. You are the only person strong enough to defeat the sith and convince Darth revan to return to the light. You must then stay to re-build the federation from the ashes."

"But… my wives…"

"They must remain. Only you can go. You will be granted immortality until all is right in the universe. You will age to 100 before reverting to this image. You will always retain your knowledge and skills. Your strength from before you died will remain. You will be constantly at the peak of your fitness when you return to your 25 year old body. Will you accept this responsibility?"

"I…" I looked to my wives and they smiled sadly, holding onto each other.

"Do it, my love. And find someone. Love someone else." They told me. I sobbed, but nodded non the less.

"I'll… Ok." I said. A bright blue light surrounded me and before I knew it I was deposited just outside of the Jedi temple in coruscant with my sabers all on my person and my robes in pristine condition. The robes were the dark brown leather tunics and boots with dark green cloth and robe over it. My specific robes had gold vine designs on the leather. I walked into the temple confidently and headed straight for the council chambers. People stared in awe as I passed.

When I reached the chamber I knocked on the door and waited until told to enter. When I was I opened the door and stood in the centre of the room.

"Who are you?" the man in the centre asked.

"I am master Tenebet Atari of the order of the jedi."

"Impossible." They replied simply. "Master Atari died defeating Exar Kun!"

"I was saved by the force. Apparently you are fighting a losing battle as only apprentices remained after my battle." They snorted.

"A fanciful tale. Are you suggesting we are weak?" one of them asked insulted. I gave them a once over and saw that they all only had a single blade on their belts. The one who spoke took a defensive stance that was sloppy at best.

"From your stance, yes." I replied simply. The person growled.

"If you truly are Master Atari, you would not be against sparring the entire council." I shrugged and was led to the old duelling platforms. I stood directly in the centre on the floor, each of the masters standing on a platform and spectators crowded on the balcony behind the glass shields. I decided to prove a point and only took out a single light saber and placed a hand behind my back, settling into my defensive stance.

Recognising the slight the masters all jumped down at once, expecting to teach me a lesson. As soon as they were in range of my saber I took them each down in 2 swiped or less. Only 1 of them got a shot in, and I blocked it easily. The masters were slumped around me and the spectators all had there jaws hanging open. I went and knelt in front of the leader. "Believe me yet? Or do you need another demonstration?" I asked. He smiled and I helped him up.

"Padawans, knights and masters, may I have the pleasure of announcing Master Tenebet Atari!" he yelled. Awed whispers started circulating between the spectators.

"So tell me about this war then." I said, leading him off.

2 days later I had heard everything I needed to.

"So this Darth Revan was your apprentice and left the order when you refused to send help when the Mandalorians were destroying planets?" I asked in dibelief. They nodded. "You are kidding me, right?" I asked the council and they looked confused.

"We were merely following the beliefs of the order…"

"What beliefs?! I never heard of a jedi belief in letting innocents die without doing anything!"

"There was so much death that we couldn't allow more. Especially not through Jedi hands!"

"I am disgusted in this order! I will have no part in it! The old order would have done what was right! Not what was easy! There will always be death in the force, but never… _Never! _Does a jedi stand back and condemn the innocent! We are their first and last lines of defence from the enemy! Get your heads out your arses!" I yelled at them.

"Its not that simple!"

"Of course it is! It just isn't that _easy_!" I was sickened by these people. "Take not the easy path, but the harder, more righteous one." some looked down, with tears escaping, obviously recognising the quote. "I can see some of you know of that quote. Why don't you tell the others where it originated?" I asked, tiredly as I crossed my arms.

"Master Atari said that quote when he ignored the council to save Naboo from Exar Kun, heading alone to a world were a great many sith were attacking." Many looked up. "The council were convinced it was a suicidal battle and refused to send more jedi with him, the republic wouldn't even give him a ship, so he went alone and told them 'take not the easy path, but the harder, more righteous one'. The next time the council saw him he was standing at the gates of the capital on naboo with over 100 sith bodies and 1000 sith troops spread in front of him." They looked at me in awe.

"Granted, I was nearing 100 at that time, but the phrase stands true. I am leaving! Your Revan is not a sith. Your revan is the only true jedi left from the sounds of it!" I told them. They looked shocked and insulted, but didn't say anything when I left. "I will stay in contact." I called back. As I walked through the halls eyes followed me and many people bowed almost to the floor. I scowled at them and shook my head. Not 2 hours later the council made the announcement of exactly what I had told them, and the entire jedi temple cried for what they had become.

I took a Jedi ship and jumped to the star forge, where I knew some of the 'sith' would be. I managed to sneak on board, trying to ignore the dark energy seeping from the metal, and headed to the control room. When I got there I saw a number of sith talking with a man with a metal jaw.

"Malak I presume." I called out, leaning against the door. Immediately the group turned and activated their lightsabers.

"yes. You are?" the metal jawed guy demanded.

"I am master Tenebet Atari. I am looking for Revan."

"Revan is dead. I am the new sith lord!" I nodded.

"Okay then, so it's you I have to kill." I drew my own blades, again not wanting to underestimate my enemy I had both staffs out. The sith all jumped at me at once. Malak seemed to simply try to beat at my defences. They were better than the jedi, I'll give them that. But I still blocked them without much difficulty. I yawned, really irritating them. "All you got?" I asked. They all scowled and started using their sabers more like clubs. I shook my head and swung my 2nd staff at their legs, crippling them all. "Now, where is revan?" I asked, more harshly as they screamed.

"D… dead! She cant have escaped!" he exclaimed in his metallic voice. I nodded after a second and turned. Quickly I spun back round, felecting the light saber and killing the group in one long sweep. I went to the control panel and used a handy little control on it. There was a self destruct built into the star forge which destroyed all of its ships in range. Since Malaks fleet weren't out attacking a defenceless planet, they all blew up. I grinned evilly as I flew away on my ship, heading to the outer rim.

As soon as I entered the unchartered area I knew something as bad as kun was about. But I had to start my search somewhere. I flew down to a planet and noticed a small village in the distance. I approached easily and started questioning the villagers. "I am looking for a woman named Revan." I told them. "Seen her?" I asked. I hear a hiss behind me and threw myself away, turning to see a very muscular humanoid holding a red saber. I activated both my staffs again. "What are you?" I asked.

"I am sith." It said in a hissing voice, attacking. I blocked its attacks as more came. As the 5th and final one joined in I was having to put a lot of effort into defending myself. Every now and then I managed to push one back, or cut their arm, but they healed themselves quickly and returned.

"Heard of Revan?" I asked them, mid-battle.

"Annoying human! Kills sith! Will not face us like a man!" it hissed, just as I decapitated one, happy that I wasn't getting up. I threw force flames at it to destroy the body.

"That might be because I'm a woman, idiot." A voice came from the trees before a rather attractive woman of maybe 25 jumped out, her red lightsaber blaring. I hesitated at the sith colour, but quickly got back into things after the near miss.

Now that it was 2 on 2 I easily defeated the sith, burning their bodies, and helped Revan. She was better than the current order if she could stand up to 2 of these things. They were at least a slight challenge, unlike the order. I removed one of them in 2 minutes, and revan struggled with the last one. I watched her fight, stepping in when I needed to to prevent an injury. Finally she beat it, and glared at me.

"You couldn't have just killed it for me?" she asked, annoyance obvious. I shrugged.

"I could have, but then I wouldn't know where you have room for improvement." I told her. I took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Master Tenebet Atari, at your service Jedi knight Revan." I greeted her. She blushed, but pulled her hand back quickly and backed away.

"I swear, I'm not a real Sith! Malik tricked the Jedi, and it was easier! It helped prepare them in case the _real _sith attacked!" she started defending herself. I held up my empty hands to show I meant no harm.

"Revan!" I called, putting some of the force behind it, halting her. "I believe you. I heard what happened from the council itself, and made clear to them you seem to be the only person in the galaxy deserving of the Title Jedi." I told her. She seemed shocked.

"What? But… but I killed!"

"Your heart was in the right place, and you always made sure there was resistance when you commanded. You never needlessly destroyed planets like your successor."

"Malak!" she spat his name like a foul taste. "When I get my hand on him…"

"Actually, I'm one step ahead of you. The sith forge is destroyed, malak and his fleet along with it. I made sure of that personally." I told her. She looked shocked and smiled, hugging me.

"Thank you, Master Atari!"

"Not a problem, padawan Revan." I replied.

"Do not dare call me padawan! I am better than the masters of the jedi order!"

"I do not contest that fact. The problem is that the jedi were left with no one to teach them but padawans after my battle with Kun. The order is weak and immoral, losing all their integrity and the beliefs of the jedi due to inconvenience and fear. I bet they even reverted to that 'there is no emotion' crap." She smiled at me.

"We will get along fine."

"Indeed we will padawan." I told her. She scowled as I walked off.

"Don't call me padawan!" I got in my ship and waited in orbit for her to join me before following her to some co-ordinates where she was apparently based. I was happy to see 250 battlecruisers around the planet, and the sensors picked up a large civilisation as well. I followed her to the surface and we landed by a temple. She led me inside where all her commanders were and introduced me. They all looked shocked, but saluted, pleased to have a legend in their midst. I was shocked at what they were leaning on.

"You do know your all leaning on a sith Holocron?" I asked.

"A what?"

"Honestly! What do they teach at the academy?!" I asked, storming up to the device and activating it. Exar Kun appeared on it. He scowled at me. This must have been done in later life.

"Jedi." It spat.

"Hey kun. Rank." I half asked. It looked at me as I placed my hand eather side before it reluctantly admitted 'master'. I gestured for Revan to try.

"Erm… Rank?" she asked, mimicking my actions. After a pause Kun laughed.

"You bring a youngling?!" he asked incredulously. Revan looked shocked and appalled. "She has never even heard of the thought bomb! And she thinks she knows sith!" the holocron roared in laughter and I de-activated it.

"I told you you are a padawan compared to the old orders. Although, better than the council, as you said." She picked up slightly at that, and after a moments hesitation, bowed to me.

"Master."

"None of that. It's tenebet, padawan." I told her.

"Call me Revan." I shook my head negatively.

"Whats your real name?"

"I… I don't know… so much has happened since I used it…"

"I shall call you padawan Lin." I told her. She simply nodded. I led her outside and held up a saber. I showed her a simple enough series of movements from one of my Kata's. she tried to copy it. I did it again and again with her, until she finally did it. I moved onto the next bit, again until she did it. She managed to finish the thirs before we went to sleep.

The next few weeks I trained Lin in the defensive Kata, telling her if she couldn't defend, she shouldn't attack. When she finally got it I started to attack at a slow speed, gradually increasing it. When I got to about half speed she was struggling and I kept it there until she could do it, before upping the speed again. I spent another few weeks getting her to the point were I could go full speed and she could defend decently well.

She told me she could feel the difference in the force as she used this method. I then started on the neutral Kata. Again, it took a great manys weeks. I would show her and go destroy sith while she practiced. In the 3 months I had been out there with her I had killed maybe 100. it made me laugh at how that used to be impressive with the old sith. It really was with the originals.

I contacted the Jedi order once a month, checking in and sending some information on the status of my expedition. I told them about the sith, but all they could do is train as they were no where near good enough to fight yet.

It took another 4 months to learn the Neautral Kata, and I was getting close to Revan. We hadn't done anything yet, but we had started sleeping in the same bed.

I finally taught her the attacking Kata. It took a full year for her to be effective at it, but when she was I knew she would be alright. She now had a decent grasp of the force, but I refused to teach her the thought bomb. No-one should have that ability.

I spent another year training her in the older uses of the force, such as force elements other than lightning, the true power of force lightning, where you could literally create storms, and many of the Jedi powers, such as healing with good emotions and creating food and water. Finally, I told her she was ready.

"My padawan, in these past 31 months I have come to feel strongly for you, and done my best to help you survive. I hope I have done enough to ensure that. I would like to grant you the rank of Jedi knight." I told her. She beamed and jumped on me much to my shock. Granted, my shock was greater when she kissed me passionately.

"Thank you Teneb." She said, slowly sliding off me. I groaned at the rather distracting feel and she winked at me, before dragging me away to play with my staff.

That week we took the fight properly to the sith. We swept through the outer regions completely destroying anything completely dark within the force. Nothing should be polarised when I comes to the force. Nothing. As we fought Revan and I became closer and closer. She decided she wanted to change her name, and altered it to Raana Tey after one of her favourite modern Jedi. We married a few months after I granted her knight status causing her to be renamed Raana Tey Atari.

After a few months, Raana Fell pregnant, and it was left to me to command the fleet and kill the sith threat. I was determined to do so before my child was born. I was lucky in that the true sith were small in number.

Every passing day the taint of the dark side was more and more balanced, until 2 months before my child was born there was one planet left. I appeared at the planet and my fleet came under attack from 50 enemy vessels. I lost almost 32 ships, with another 40 damaged, yet the true sith fleet was wiped out. I checked the planet, and sensors detected the only thing on it were sith. I didn't want to risk my men, so I meditated.

I should use the thought bomb… but its so immoral… what right do I have to destroy their souls? I asked the force. I felt a sense of righteousness enter me and an urge to use the ultimate weapon. I steeled myself and stood right up against the window of the battleship, charging a ball as big as a house before throwing it towards the planet. It flew at great speeds and my ship fled as fast as it could. It detonated just after we reached a safe distance. When we turned to check the damage was Ok everyone was shocked at the devastation. The planet was… vaporised! The blast had reached most of the way to one of the moons, and a quarter the way through another. It was obvious it was vaporisation and not something else.

"Remind me never to annoy you." The admiral told me. The plus side was the dark taint was gone, and balance was restored. I went back to Raana and told her the good news, boarding her onto a ship and taking her back to the jedi temple. The threat was over.

It took 3 months constant travel to reach courscant. My child, a beautiful baby girl was born perfectly healthy, and Raana and I were extremely proud. We walked around the ship together, with me holding baby Sorya in one arm and Raana in the other. Back at the jedi temple they tried to get us to put her in the nursery, but I simply glared at the council and they backed down.

I spent years re-training the entire academy to be true jedi. When I first returned I had been made grand councillor. While I didn't like politics I decided it was best for my daughter if her daddy wasn't going to potentially die every other day. Most Jedi missions, once I actually decided someone was worthy to be called a night were simple recon and training missions. One of my favourite apprentices were found in the outer ring on one of these missions. He was a tiny green kid, about the size of a baby at age 9, and growing to a total of 3 feet at 20. he was a wonder with the force, and picked up how to use a lightsaber quickly.

On my 78th birthday Raana died of heart failure in her sleep. She had a smile on her face and looked very peaceful. I felt the force caress me when I found out, and knew they were watching over me. We had talked many years before and she told me I should always move on when she dies.

On my hundredth birthday I woke up in the body of my 25 year old self. Everyone was shocked when I turned up in my grand councillor robes in the council chambers, although my daughter was just amused.

"Wait until your grandkids find out their grandpa's their age." She joked.

Over the next 800 years I learnt the truth behind the sentiment that no father should outlive their children. Each century I married, and each century I lost that wife, but I never gave up hope. Some of them would bear me children, others would not, still more would divorce me and try to take my money, but they always failed, as everyone knew I would never give a valid reason to do so. My only companion was Yoda. We would often joke about things, such as how he liked his feeble charade when I knew he was more than capable of walking. There was the joke every 75 years, when I would revert to 25, when id announce I was the youngest grand councillor in history. Everyone found it funny bar yoda, who rolled his eyes. Then again, most the council changes every few decades. We are the only constants.

I would often joke about him being old, and when he tried to reply I would simply tell him what age my body was at at the time. He often shot back "Young is your body. 6000 years, your mind." I was always amused by that. However, when someone called Yoda senile, I would defend my ex padawan to the teeth saying if he was old and senile what did that make me? People often tried to use my body as an excuse, but I just shrugged. "Our thoughts are not in our body, but in the force."

The jedi order was once again as strong as it once was, and I had developed my kata's through the years to the point were the only people able to do them were myself, and yoda. Although, yoda still wasn't quite as good.

One of the things about immortality, though, was that every couple of decades there was a war, and more often than not the jedi had to end it. Usually we would send out the knights and non councillors, but quite a bit of the time I was bored and went myself, much to everyones protest. I was quite happy once when I went out on the day before my hundredth birthday. There was a huge battle and I was facing the leader, my arm recently having been chopped off, when the clock struck 12 so to speak and my limb grew back as I reverted to my 25 year old form. The leader literally shat himself before surrendering.

In fact, that was last century. Anyway, it was now the confederate war. Droids had blockaded naboo, and I decided to accompany qui gon gin and his apprentice Obi wan to see how they handled things… honest… not cause of the risk…

Anyway, I went with them into the meeting room, and when the gas started pouring in I was amused when qui-gon started trying to cut through the door. I raised an eyebrow and waved my hand, blowing it off its hinges. He blushed as I walked calmly past, destroying the droids with a few quick swipes of my sabers. I still had the ones I had made all those years ago when I was an apprentice. They were still good, and very unique. I walked through the halls, and to the control room, using the force to push the doors open. The viceroy panicked when he looked at me.

"The sith! He made me do it! I swear!" they exclaimed. I sighed at how boring that was.

"Call off the barricade." I commanded.

"We cant! He'd kill us." I simply raised an eyebrow. Suddenly a hologram began.

"veiceroy? What is going on? Why haven't you attacked naboo?" he asked. They hesitantly pointed towards me. I laughed when the image visibly paled under their hood. "Atari…" it whispered before shutting off communications. I turned back to them.

"Well, looks like your in trouble anyway. Now, call off the invasion… please." I said. They quickly did as I commanded. "Now land on the planet." The directed the ships and very shortly we were landed with the other ships on a huge grassy field. I knew they didn't have the thrust to get their ships back into orbit, and I went round the ships destroying every drone I came across.

Me and my knights went to the palace having secured the prisoners in their own holding cells, and told the guards were to find them. They rushed off with a few transports, and we got to the queens chambers.

We left the planet and qui-gon and I sensed something in the force, so we went and checked it out.

When we got there we were led to a junk shop and a little boy was standing behind the counter. "Hey, how can I help you?" he asked.

"whats your name, kid?" I asked. At the moment I was about 80.

"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. You?" I bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you Anakin. I am Teneb." I told him, only using part of my name as we didn't want to be noticed. "This is qui gon." I gestured to the knight. "We are looking for a Naboo comm. System. Ours was damaged exiting the atmosphere." Just then the owner flew out.

"Comms, eh? We have the only comm. In town! Big money, eh?" he said, leading me outside. "10,000 credits."

"10,000? If you throw in the boy and his mother you have a deal." I told him, using a bit of the mind trick. He instantly agreed. I laughed at how they thought they were immune. They just never ran into a master. We went back inside and I handed over the credits, taking the comm. And the boy. Anakin led us back to his home. His mother was a nice enough woman, quite attractive.

"Miss Skywalker. You are free. You are welcome to come with us to coruscant. Either way, I am afraid Anakin must come. He is strong in the force and will become a great jedi." Qui-gon told her bluntly. I snorted, struggling to contain my laughter. He glared at me.

"Oh come on, qui-gon! You can tell politics isn't your strong suit. Very subtle there." I turned to Schmi and kissed the back of her hand. "I am sorry for knight Gin's bluntness, but what he said is never the less correct. I have removed the slave device from your system, and you are welcome to come with us."

"But I thought that padawans were taken from their families?"

"I removed that rule when I gained control of the council. It was so barbaric." I told her. She looked at me confused. "Let me properly introduce myself. I am Grand councillor Tenebet Atari of the jedi order." I greeted. She fainted. I laughed as Anakin returned with the entire apartment pack up. I used the force to carry everything, and simply carried his mother in my arms as qui-gon talked to the boy. Despite apprentice Kenobi, I knew he would train the boy.

Yet more years passed, and I made short work of count dooko when he arose. He may have been my favourite apprentice's old padawan, but he was hardly better than the run of the mill Jedi. I defeated him when Obi wan and Anakin were captured and placed in an arena with padme. About half the order was in the stands. I was the first one up. With one fell swoop I shot through the droids, demolishing a third. I quickly jumped up and attacked dooku. I chopped off his legs followed by his head. I went back to help the other jedi. Some were being overpowered, but none were seriously injured. I think 2 lost their non leading limbs, but that wasn't too bad.

Finally, after another 2 years since Dooku's death we learned of who the sith lord was. Anakin entered the temple one night after the rookies on the council, as I liked to call the newer masters on it, went to arrest darth sideous, otherwise known as emporer palpatine. I had all of the padawans and younglings stand in the council chamber with their masters next to me.

"Stand down, skywalker." I growled at him, feeling every one of my 99 years.

"Not on you life old man. Your time is finally up." He said, attacking. It was the single hardest battle I had ever had mono et mono since I killed Kun. I sensed yoda being matched by sideous in the force. I put all my effort into defending the younglings, sending a squadron of knights to help yoda capture the chancellor. About half the knights left, leaving me with 75 behind me, ready if I fell. I got fed up of trying to change him back to the light and started using the force mixed with my attacks. Anakin was now on the back foot.

I twisted and shot some force fire at him before chopping off his legs. It was almost my trademark for sith, with the amount of times I seem to have done that. He was reaching for his lightsaber, so I reluctantly removed his arms as well as he screamed in pain. "Skywalker! You have started down a dark path, but it is not too late. You can beat this. You're stronger than this! Fight it! Come back to the light!" I could see him struggling against himself, and it gave me hope. "Think of Padme! Of your kids! They need a father, not a tyrant! Imagine holding your kids in your arms!" I told him.

"It will kill her! Palpatine said he could save her!" he sobbed.

"I will save her! She will not die, young knight. Come, rest." I told him, putting some force into the suggestion, and he closed his eyes and slept. I took him down towards the medical bay and saw Yoda stumbling back in with Palpatine and a load of clone bodies piled up behind him. I sent out a message, having learnt what happened to Anakin. I simply said 'get away from the clones. Come back to coruscant. The sith are gone.'

That night I brought padme to the infirmary where she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and girl. She started haemorrhaging, but I stopped the bleeding with the force. When her heart stopped briefly I thought of my love for my wives, my sons and daughters, and my grandchildren, and used it to revive her. Seeing that she was alive, and holding her children, Anakin beamed at me.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he repeated. I had the medical drones attach new arms and legs to him.

"Don't thank me yet. There is one last thing before the night is up. Palpatine is beyond redemption and needs to die. I wanted to offer you the chance of killing the man who lied about saving your wife." Anakin glared and nodded. Somehow I knew exactly what this would cause. When anakins limbs were attached I removed my lightsabers and placed them into a specially crafted box with a glass front. I handed it to yoda, who looked at me shocked. I then removed my outer robe and shrunk it before placing it on his shoulders.

"Master?" he asked. "You do this why?"

"my time is ending. Goodbye, old friend. You were the best padawan learner any master could ask for. I wish you to have these to do with as you wish." I told him gesturing to the sabers. I took one and handed it to a shocked Anakin. I didn't notice the entire jedi order standing around the open archways of the medical bay crying. "This is the blade that fought exar Kun, the end of my first life. I find it only fitting that it should be the end of my second." I told him, leading him down the corridor and to the cell holding Palpating. He was knelt and glaring, his skin a melted grey, his eyes red. Anakin looked at me hesitantly.

"I… I no longer want to." He told me.

"Anakin, all things must come to an end. It is part of our code. There is death, yet there is the force." I put my hands on his shoulders and looked in his eyes. "I am long overdue my time/ let me join my family in the force." I asked him. He looked to the blade and stepped into the room beside me. I stood to the side and faced the order. "May the force be with you." I told them, as Anakin struck palpatine, removing his head. When he did I felt every fiber of my being getting torn apart. It was extremely painful.

I was glowing brightly, blindingly, and my body disappeared. The clothes I had worn that day were to stay in the archives forever, my legacy never to be forgotten. Each year the jedi swore on my sabers, and the head of the council had the honour of wielding them in the fight against inequality. They would keep balance forever more.

When I arrived back in the force I was greeted warmly by my 11 wives. For the first time in millennia, I truly felt I belonged.


End file.
